More than friends?
by Kenji1234
Summary: Greece comes to visit Japan. And Japan notices that they seem more like a couple then friends after he notices Greece flirting with him. Are they just close friends or is it more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first pairing Hetalia fanfic! ^^ I plan to write many of them. **

**It's Greece x Japan, one of my favorite pairings. It's so cute. ^^ Hope you like it. Review please. **

**Sorry if they ever get OOC. **

Greece walked up to the door of his closest friend, Japan. It had been a while since he had seen him. He was glad he'd get to see him again. He went up to the door and knocked gently but loud enough to be heard.

When Japan heard the sound he wondered, _who could that be? _Then headed to open it, "Oh Hercules it's you. It's been a while."

"Yeah," Greece replied simply and went to sit on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Japan asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks."

Once again only a few words, Greece was a man of few words. But when he did talk he expressed his thoughts and feelings clearly. Japan always wondered what was going on in his head.

"Well I have some cleaning to do. Hope you don't mind."

"It's alright go ahead."

Greece sat and watched Kiku clean. He loved his "Maid" outfit, it was cute. He smiled as he watched him; well it was more like staring, not caring to hide where he was looking.

Japan noticed that he was staring and ignored it but after a while it started to bother him, "W-what are you staring at?" he shuddered.

"Your butt," Greece said bluntly, the edges of his lips curling slightly into a tiny smile.

Japans face reddened, "W-why?"

"You have a nice butt," Greece announced the smile widening.

"T-thanks," Japan managed even though he wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not. Was Greece flirting with him? Come to think of it he did hug on him a lot and always held him close during movies no matter what genre. Was it normal for friends to do that? Japan thought those were more of couple things. And the fact that he had been staring at his butt made Kiku think that Greece was flirting. The realization of this only deepened the red on Japan's already rosy face.

Deciding to not let Greece know that he had realized this he continued cleaning. When he had finished he put up his apron and bonnet and sat beside Greece, not completely next to him but close enough that Greece could pull him closer if he wanted to. He wanted to see if he could find out if his theory was true.

After Japan had seated himself down Greece reached over and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him closer. He loved holding his Kiku. He was just the perfect size for him to hold. He sat there a minute and then asked, "Date with me?" Japan didn't respond and first and so he repeated himself, "Want to go on a date with me?"

So he had been right Greece did like him. Japan thought for a moment. Did he really like Greece that way? He did like it when Greece held him, he felt safe in his arms. Maybe he did think of him as more than a friend. "S-sure," he managed. He was stuttering. And the only time he stuttered was when he was scared or nervous, he defiantly wasn't scared, which meant he was nervous and the only reason he'd be nervous around Greece was if he liked him.

"Alright, Ice cream?" Greece suggested.

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Thanks to those who reviewed! Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it as much as the first. Review please!**

**I don't own Hetalia. **

Greece helped Japan into his coat then the two headed to the ice cream parlor just down the street. When they got there Greece went to order while Japan waited at the table.

"Here," Greece said as he handed him the chocolate ice cream cone. Greece had gotten mint.

"Arigato," Japan replied and happily ate the frozen desert.

Greece ate his at the usual pace, slowly, while he did he watched Kiku eat his._ He's so messy, it's cute. _He picked up a napkin and wiped it off his face, "You're so messy."

"I guess I am," Kiku replied with a small giggle, "Can I try yours?"

"Sure," Greece replied simply and offered the cone to him.

Japan took a small bite, "It's good. Want some of mine?"

Greece nodded ad took a bit, "It's good. Chocolate, mint, and Kiku taste good together."

Japan blushed at the statement and kept it to himself. After the two of them were half way through their cones Greece broke the silence.

"You know Kiku, that counts as an indirect kiss."

Japans face reddened, no one just a friend would say something like that. Well, at least not with such seriousness. Why was he even thinking about this anymore? Of course Greece liked him; he had even asked him on a date. Japan was beginning to think that maybe he liked his friend a bit too.

"Your ice-creams melting," Greece said snapping Japan out of his daze; he then leaned over and lapped the melted ice cream off the cone and Japan's hand. Greece had already finished his and was waiting on Nihon to finish up.

Face tomato red Japan quickly finished him ice cream, almost giving himself a brain freeze, "What now?"

Greece thought for a moment, "We can go window shopping for a bit then go back to your place."

"Alright"

After roaming around for about an hour they headed home. Greece helped Japan take off his coat then the two sat on the couch.

"Can I stay at your place tonight?" Greece asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, but the guest rooms a mess so you'll have to stay in my room."

"That's fine."

After a few moments Greece asked, "Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

Greece put in a movie then came over and sat back down. As usual he reached over and pulled him closer, this time pulling him into his lap and wrapping his arms around him.

Japan once again resembled a tomato. He decided to cuddle u close to him. A few minutes into the movie Greece said, "Σ 'αγαπώ" (I love you)

Japan replied, "Daisuki" (I love you)

**There will be a third and final chapter. Hope you liked it. Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Greece awoke the next morning with a large yawn. He rubbed his eyes to try to push away the haze but it did little good. He would always be tired. He sat up and looked beside him but all he saw was an empty bed. _Kiku? _He thought back to yesterday's date. Smiling he began to sniff the air. _Breakfast. _

Greece arrived in the kitchen shortly, Japan was in his apron cooking breakfast. "What are you making?"

Japan jumped letting out his usual squeak. "Hm? Oh just usual breakfast foods. Well for me at least. Would you like something else?"

Greece shook his head, whatever Kiku made would be fine. He sat at the table and waited for the food, he soon dozed off even sitting in a chair.

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder and he sat up with another yawn to see Kiku smiling at him.

"Ready to eat or would you rather sleep longer?"

"Food," Greece replied simply ready to fill his empty stomach with whatever Kiku had. He was sure, no positive, it would be delicious. The food was already spread before him and he began to sample the dish closest to him. He had difficulty eating, chopsticks were not his friend. Greece frowned slightly staring at the two sticks of wood. "How do you eat with these?"

Japan laughed softly, "Here I'll show you." He adjusted Heracles's fingers and then demonstrated how to move them. "Got it?"

Greece nodded and went back to eating, this time with more success.

Japan was watching him nervously, worrying about what he would think. "Is it good?"

"Of course, it's delicious." Greece paused momentarily than added, "Just like you."

Kiku flushed once again staring at his lap. After a few moments Kiku decided he'd ask what he had wondered for a long time, "Heracles, are we friends or something more?"

Greece looked puzzled, "You have to ask?"

Kiku nodded, "Yeah."

Heracles smiled squeezing Kiku's hand, "What ever you like." He paused, "But I think I'd prefer the latter."

Kiku continued to stare at his lap. _Something more._ Several minutes later he whispered, "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short but I really had no other ideas. ^^" Thanks for reading it and if you have suggestions for other pairings let me know and maybe I'll write something for them too. R&amp;R. <strong>


End file.
